Untold
by The Godess of All and Nothing
Summary: I went into my room and opened my closet and looked for the only leather book I owned. It s pages were laced with gold, and it smelled of her, lilacs. I walked back to see them chattering excitedly. - Raven tells her mother's story, her own past.


**Hey you guys!!!! Guess what this is another one of my stories, I imagined it as one of the ones that tell how Trigon came to existence, and how Arella came to be, sort-of. I'm not really sure where this is going to go. OHHHH and guess what!!!! I GOT REVIEWS ON MY OTHER STORY!!!! THANK YOU KAMILA, SAM, and ANALIA!!!!! **

**Papyrus-now ****Times- the story **_**Italics- story with in the story**_

Begin.

"Oh, come on Raven, you're the only one who hasn't told us a story." Beast boy begged.

They had all been telling stories about how their parents met, how they were all born not as mistakes. I wasn't a born mistake, but my mother didn't know what she was getting into until it was too late.

"Please Rae," Cy was trying to do puppy eyes with his one human eye.

"Oh, Friend Raven, you must tell us how your parents met, or, or, well we cannot do anything but please!" Starfire yelled. She was so emotional.

"Come on, Raven tell us, it's not like we'll run away crying." Robin stated, he had no idea.

"Fine." I know I'm going to regret this later. "But you must know, that among where I came from my parents story was one considered a legend. You can't treat me any differently, but you have my permission to ask me to leave after this."

"Come on Raven, it can't be that bad." This of course was Cyborg. I got up to get the book. Arella had written it for me before I left. It was her story, her life, her diary, and my only reminder of my home, and my people.

"Where are you going?" Robin looked at me inquiringly.

"Well, I'm going to need the book, I don't know it all by heart." I responded incoherently.

"Wait! IT'S A BOOK! It has to be good then." Beastboy reasoned. Oh how he was wrong.

I went into my room and opened my closet and looked for the only leather book I owned. It s pages were laced with gold, and it smelled of her, lilacs. I walked back to see them chattering excitedly.

"Raven, "Robin addressed me "is there a dedication in that book?"

"Yah, you want me to read that as well?"

"Yah we do, we want to know why you have a book," Beastboy said quietly trying not to get my angry. But this story made Rage happy as well, along with all the other emotions.

"Because, well, let me just start it," and so I began.

To my Raven,

I realize that Earth will be a new experience to you,

I also know that I was not the best mothers,

But I wish for you to have this,

I wrote this when you were born,

So you would know the truth,

So you would know,

Your every right, every moment, everything.

And I turned the page and began, what I knew was my favorite story no matter what.

Forgotten, that's what we are. All of us. We are the forgotten underworld, the story left untold. But that's about to change.

Long ago while the world was coming together a system was created, to keep things in balance. It consisted of beings that we now call fantastical figures. Dragons, warriors, wizards, kings, and queens they all existed but not in the ways we know. They were humans granted special places, special powers. Their façade was unknown to normal humans whom submitted under their rule. But when things went out of balance, the humans ended up ruling them. And now they are a forgotten tale, a secret society, and they intend to rise with their new found prophecy. One that will change the world, or begin another, or it was told.

"Can't you ever keep up?" Susan called. She was always the athletic one, who could amount to any physical challenge you gave her.

"Um, NO! We're not all physically gifted you know?" Kat exclaimed whilst trying to catch up. She was the mother, she helped all of us, was an amazing cook and her voice was known through the entire school.

They had always kept their banter; although they were a lot alike they didn't necessarily get along correctly.

"I wish those two would stop once in a while," Rose complained. Out of all of us she was the most gorgeous, if any guy ever tried to go out with one of us he had to pass the Rose Test. She tested his loyalty and I must say she was good at it. Alluring and deadly, a horrible combination for our opponents.

"You know they won't, at least not until one of them dies, plus they argue as much as they love each other and together we survive." Who said that? Well that was me. I am the peacemaker, the beginner of wars, the feared revenge taker, the writer, the artist, the forgiving, etc. Basically I am nothing, and everything.

The whistle blew and we all headed towards the girls locker room.

"I swear Susan, if it wasn't for the fact that you're the coaches' favorite we would all be thrown out of the team, well except of Nyx here." Rose complained yet again gesturing to me.

"I'm no better than you guys, I just actually try I need some extra circular activities for college as do the two of you." was my response. Our coach for soccer was eccentric he always wanted the best, and the best only.

We ended up going to Athena's car, the shiny red Porsche, where she sat with a book, of course. As we loaded our bags in her car Ari and Janco stalked over to us.

"Let me guess, you guys got kicked out of the boxing ring?" I asked incredulously. They both always had some way to get into trouble whether it is a prank, or being able to beat every guy in the ring.

"Yah, I just don't get it. The ring is so we can kick everyone's asses." Janco declared while punching his own fist.

"Well, we did go overboard I mean we broke both of Darrell's legs." Ari muttered. He almost never spoke, only to Janco and I. Janco being his twin and me their younger sister.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I screamed, I had a date with him Friday!

"What happened?" Rose asked as she rounded the car.

"These two idiots just broke both f Darrell's legs!" I explained and as much as I tried to be calm, it wasn't working.

"Wait the Darrell you have a date with Darrell?" Athena questioned apparently over hearing my outburst.

"Yah, that's the one!" Ari and Janco chorused happily.

"Car. Now." I muttered through clenched teeth and the both of my brothers knew better than to piss me off more. See I have this thing that comes up with rage. Its extra strength, things start braking, only my brothers know about it. It scares me sometimes.

As I waved goodbye to my friends I got in the backseat of my brothers' car. They turned on the radio and reversed out of the parking lot.

Abruptly my phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Um, hi Nyx?"_

"Ya."

"_Its Darrell, I won't be able to make it Friday, your brothers……. Something came up. I don't think it's a good idea or us to go out."_

"Alright, thanks anyways." With a sigh I pushed the end button.

"It was Darrell. He says he doesn't want to go out with me. No one does. And you want to know why? Because you two always go off and break something in every guys body." I say, I keep my voice monotone, like a hiss and scary.

"Nyx, you are more beautiful than you know. We can't lose you alright. We're your older brothers, what if he tries something on you? We won't be there to protect"

"No both of you would, you guys would just hide in the row behind me." I stated cutting Janco off.

The rest of the ride would be in silence. I know why they keep me so close to them. They just don't want me to die like everyone else. You see my brothers and I are the only ones left of the van Allan family. The rest of our family, my mom, dad, sisters, brothers, they were murdered. Shot in a pattern, forming an "X" in each of their bodies. Their deaths haunt the three of us till this day and are why we value family so much.

As we pulled up to our house I realized how lucky I was. I had my brothers left, a huge home, four entire separate companies all under control, I could still go to school, I had friends. Tears made their way into my eyes, I shouldn't have spoke to my brothers that way.

As they parked in the car I got out first followed by Ari then Janco, both with their heads tilted downward in shame.

"Listen 'Tara we're sor-" but I cut them both off with a hug.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I should've never said any of that, I love the both of you I'm so sorry." I sobbed into the both of them, and then I felt four arms wrap around me.

"We're sorry too 'Tara." Ari began using my childhood nickname.

"We should let you have some freedom," Janco ended.

"No," I replied. Looking at their shocked faces I led them inside to our living room. The smell of honeysuckles and sweat filled the room. It was decorated with suede long sofas that had oak wood accents. Our back wall was really made of fiber glass made to look like rocks with water flowing over it. Mounted on that was our large plasma screen TV. While one of the side walls are actually magnanimous glass doors with red velvet curtains the other one was painted with the a silvery moon and on it rested a wooden bow.

"I don't need more freedom, you guys work your asses off managing the companies, buy me whatever I want, listen to me, train me, you guys added a whole library to the house because I love to read! What else could I want?" I explained plopping down on the couch.

At this Ari smiled kissed the top of my head as he whispered "And we would give up so much more to save you from the future and keep you, you."

With that he sat down right beside me and turned on the game. I glanced at Janco quizzically when he bounced down but he just shrugged and started cheering.

Time to start dinner. "You guys want pasta?" I shouted as I took out the package of noodles from the pantry.

"Sure." Janco literally screamed.

While putting water in the pot I started to feel a weird urge, as if……. as if I could control everything in this room with a flick of my hand. Preposterous.

I tried keeping myself busy. Thinking about how Ari was going to teach me archery after I had mastered the Dao Swords with Janco. I still had my lessons to do.

Ari and Janco wanted me to be everything they weren't so they made me do a lot more subjects than everyone else. I have to wake up at five every morning and run ten miles before the clock struck seven then I would eat breakfast that either Ari or Janco made. In case you ever come across them, Ari is a much better cook. After eating I would go over the legal documents with them for our companies, whether it be the newest architectural design or the archaic artifacts.

I wonder who's at the door, and just as I thought that Janco opened the door. See we have the uncanny ability to tell when someone's gonna show up or call.

As I took our plates to the living room I heard the most hushed conversation in my life.

"She's not ready," Janco's whisper sent chills up my spine.

"We don't care. It's time. She will need to know the truth sooner or later, you can't protect her forever." An unfamiliar voice began to hiss. His black cloak made me want to hide, but his azure eyes pulled me into eavesdropping.

At this point Ari had joined their conversation.

"We can try, and anyways she hasn't even realized her powers yet. We are her older brothers, we chose to keep her with us, and we will tell her but when she is ready." He explained calmly.

"At this point none of us are sure if she's not ready or you're not ready to let her go." Cape guy pauses and he actually sighs and here I thought only my family did that. "Look you guys I know she's you're sister, I know that you both know what she needs to do, and I know the both of you not only want to protect her from followers but her future, There is nothing the both of you can do."

"We can give her a life. We can give her whatever she wants. We can help her, we can let her escape, we can protect her. We can give her a choice and that's exactly what we intend to do with her." Janco whispered. It is the darkest whisper I have ever heard of him, and with it he slams the door.

They are both furious. Shaking with anger and what's weird is I can see the dark energy seeping off of them. Just as I saw white seeping off of me when I looked in the mirror. It didn't scare me though. It felt natural.

I smiled at the both of them and waved my hands in front of their faces.

"Earth to jerkazoids, Earth to jerkazoids, this is Nyx, she wishes to know if you guys are just gonna sulk or come and eat with me." For some reason I know better than to let them know that I was listening before.

"Oh, sorry Nyx, we were just thinking." Ari was the first to snap out of it.

"Um, yah, sorry." Janco added. Knowing that they waned to left alone I began to pick up my things to head to the library.

"Where ya going?" Janco asked, I swear he has eyes in the back of his head.

"Library, I think I'm gonna start reading the stack you guys just bought or me, then after a while go practice some of the daggers, maybe some work on developing those dimensions for that sword I was talking about or read ahead some of your guys' lessons. You know the regular." I was blabbering I know, but they don't. I think Ari has his suspicions but he likes the fact that I research everything I can before asking him stuff.

Our library is literally as tall as three story building, its shorter than the rest of the house, but both side walls are entirely covered with books. At the end wall there are two staircases each leading up to one platform that has a study table, lamps, and a computer on it. The wall with the door is also covered in books but it has windows with it, in the same pattern as the platform wall.

Lazily I picked up one of the books from Ari's pile.

_Anastasia Arina Arella Nyx Icesis van Allan_

Hm, it has my name on it. I flipped through the pages once they were all written in gold letters. In the end I decided to begin reading it.

_The tale of this woman will be one of much sorrow,_

_Her protectors may die in the morrow,_

_But her heart is of the night,_

_And it just might,_

_Save us all from this dreaded horror,_

_For she is our Queen_

_She is our Knight_

_She is our dreaded horror_

_She is our night._

_Her day belongs to him_

_But his betrayal will be great to great to her_

_From that point on not even the fates will know_

_What will occur in the future_

_For after each other they face a bigger foe_

_And may they defeat it, our lives will be set, _

_The times of old will return, the humans will once again bow, to the greatness._

After that it seems like it's just a story.

_The story of the past is one known to many but also kept hidden. Long ago a man named Ambrose and a woman named Herthia gave birth to a son named Azulian. Azulian was named the Heir. The Heir is said to be the one to keep peace and restore the World to its balance. It is possible for the Heir to make other worlds or it may just continue keeping peace. _

_Azulian as a young boy saw many deaths and the forming of this world after the destruction of the last. He created a system, it would maintain order and balance, it was ideal, at least to those favored. All beings would keep one main form, the form of the humans, but in their hearts would be embedded patterns, gems, or other cosmetic matter. At first the only humans that existed were servants of the others. The Dragons were the masters and most powerful, the wizards battled them in their ranks. _

_The Dragons were known to be protectors. Although they were the most powerful, they were also compassionate and usually within each family of dragons a wizard led them. Soon enough blood and races were mixed and from then on the Golden Book was created. It was crafted by the wizard of the family and contained the name and state of being of every member of their families. _

_The Wizards are thought to be very powerful, some more so than dragons but they cannot change their forms, this is why they are considered lesser. After Azulian had decided that wizards and dragons would be most powerful he mended alliances between the first wizard and dragon: Yelena the wizard and Valek the dragon._

_As times went on, there began feuds between families. At this point of time Azulian had aged to what at the time seemed over sixteen hundred years, so his heir Oeneus. Oeneus had decided that it would only be fair to add to system other than just humans, dragons, and wizards, so he added warriors, kings, and queens. Not just anyone could be a warrior, king or queen. They needed a stone embedded in their hearts showing what they were and directing their everyday actions. _

_This helped to keep peace as well as when there were wars it was merely warriors whom battled representing a kingdom of wizards, kings, queens, humans, and dragons. _

_When Oeneus's sire was killed he was outraged. War havocked this world, and every other one was destroyed. The power unleashed caused what the human's call the largest meteor shower, the one that supposedly destroyed the "dinosaurs" on the planet._

_With their home planets destroyed wolves, vampires, the Greek gods, pixies, fairies, faeries mermaids, all creatures headed to the one place that remained viable. _

_Oeneus saw that the hearts of his beings and all the others needed to be humbled. So he came together with Yelena and Valek, along with many others created a spell. The mixing of bloods had already caused humans to spread but the spell completed it. From that day on humans have ruled the world, although there have times when other creatures have tried to rise they all failed miserably and caused what the humans called the World Wars._

"ANASTASIA ARINA ARELLA NYX ICESIS VAN AllAN! YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!" What the hell? Oh Janco,

"I'm in the library! I got lost in a book, Sorry!" I yelled back. I swear in our own home.

"What are you reading?"

"Ah!" I exclaimed. "Ari, you scared the crap out of me. I don't know, but I kind of got into it. Sorry, I'm just like you when it comes to reading."

"Hm, that's what scares me sometimes." He muttered darkly.

"You know I have no idea what the both you guys are talking about sometimes."

"Ya, we know." Janco stated blankly plopping down on the floor beside me. I mean literally when he sat down you could hear a thump.

"You never answered my question young lady." I hate when Ari addresses me like that, young lady? Ugh, that is an insult.

"I told you I don't know, it had my name on it, so I started reading it, it's about the stuff you like Ari," I said looking at him, "Then it goes on about wars, and how there are like entire different beings who can disguise themselves as humans."

"Arella, I never want to see you reading this book again, do understand me?" this surprisingly was coming out of Janco's mouth.

"Why?"

"Because, you haven't finished your lessons yet." Ari smoothed out the upcoming argument.

"Look Arina," see, the only time Ari and Janco called me Arina was when they were serious and right now, I was kind of wondering what was so wrong with a book. "We really don't want you reading this right now. When we give it to you later, you have every right to question us but right now please don't."

It must be a gift! It has to be, but something not done yet.

"Alright," I began slyly "if you say so."

"'Tara get up at regular time tomorrow and meet in the courtyard, I want to see if you've mastered knives so you can move on with Ari in archery."

"Janco, can I ask you something?"

"hm," it was one of his yah, but I'm tired and I want to go, and I'm stupid responses.

"How does Ari do that, he can go from being beside me, to at the door, to in the car with in a second?"

At this he let out a burst of laughter. "Don't worry sis, he'll teach you that too. Now go to your room and get some sleep. I'm assuming that you've done your homework. You have a scholarship and two companies to keep up with young lady."

"Yes, sir." I responded as I headed out the door into my hallway. Ever since mom and dad died Ari and Janco had gotten rid of all of their things except for mom's blood red lipstick, and dad's winged necklace. And both of them were given to me.

As I opened the doors to my room, I still had to marvel at what Ari and I had recently painted on my ceiling. It was a fusion o colors all displaying each emotion. The black took the base and there was a thin layer of blues here and there. After that we arbitrarily splattered red and green everywhere. With spots of white on top we coated it with a plastic type paint that made it glow when light hits it.

My room had always smelled of my mother, and from I'm told me as well. Lilacs, Honeysuckles, and Cherry blossoms but the one scent that dominated my room of the scent of the queen of the night.

Opening my bag I decided to start my homework, for me no matter how late I slept I could always be refreshed the next day.

Geometry

English

Spanish

Biology

Draw 1

Human Geography

_Finished. _Rememberhow I told you that my brothers make me do extra work. Well it was time to begin world history. I was about to finish the entire text just one lesson left. It was the lesson of doubt. I started skimming over it when one picture caught my eye.

It was my photo, or someone who looked like me.

_This picture is one of many of this young lady. She is said to be very key in history, yet no one can actually pin point when she has remained _in_ history. Many people are known to be her followers and at her death it is said to be the biggest gathering in the world. Because she is not known to historians we suspect that there are many more people like that as well. This is one of the reasons we doubt history as we know it._

_**Ding, Dong, Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong, Ding, Dong**_

Yah, we own one of those loud grandfather clocks. It's at least two a.m. now. I best get some sleep.

"NYX! HURRY UP AND GET DOWN HERE! WE'RE LATE!" a scream woke me up.

"Coming" I groggily yelled back. What time is it? SHIT. Its six thirty. I scrambled getting changing my clothes and brushing my teeth and headed out of the door in my room.

"Took you long enough." This sarcastic reply of course belonged to Ari.

"Sorry, but I actually tend to sleep in sometimes."

"Alright Nyx, let's see what you got." Said Janco as he tossed my swords towards me.

He immediately began to strike. First towards my left which I was able to block but didn't have enough strength to repel.

"What, is the little Nyx, scared?" Janco taunted.

With that I combined both Ari and Janco's abilities and fought back. My speed bought me enough time to change positions to when he was against the wall. The noise of our swords clashing went through the halls, as Janco tried to get me to back down.

In the middle of all this I wasn't surprised when I heard Ari shuffle behind me. He is probably going to try to send me in the air helping Janco, and I will let him.

As soon as Ari tossed me in the air I pointed my swords outwards and rolled my legs inward and landing providing both Ari and Janco with straight slits along the sides of their arms.

"Well done,"

"But can the little mouse keep up with the lion and rabbit?"

"of course it can, as long as it has a brain."

With that I went back in position and used my swords to stir some of the dirt, not allowing the both of them to see. With the both of them jabbing a something invisible, I sneaked around behind them, putting them at a very vulnerable position. Sliding one of my swords around each of their necks I stated two words. Sweet and simple.

"I win."

"that wasn't fair," Janco began to whine "I couldn't see and I used my new tricks too."

"Actually Janco, she made a good point in knowing her surroundings as well as using my speed and your brute strength."

I had to try so hard not to laugh but it didn't necessarily work.

"Good jobs, Nyx, now go get showered for school."

As I was showering I couldn't help but think about the book that I read last night and the picture I saw in the text book, and my dream that followed it.

I was walking when something, it….. she, was tiny floating, and she was calling for my help. When I went with her there was a war, it was bloody gruesome, as if someone had purposely just spilled blood and fragmented bodies to make it look worse than it really was.

Shuddering I walked out of the shower and into my Express jeans and Old Navy shirt. Grabbing my backpack from my room and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, what's for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" replied Janco happily and whenever Janco replies it means Ari's cooking, which means I won't barf.

As soon as Ari entered the room the scent of chocolate, cinnamon, and maple syrup hit my nose. As soon as the plates were set in front of all three of us we began eating greedily.

The ride to school was a silent one.

"Nyx!" Rose screamed playfully. "You're late again! You'll get kicked out if they catch you, you too Janco."

At this I had to laugh.

"What?" asked Janco

At this Ari joined me and said, "Nothing, just observing the obvious," and we had to laugh even harder when they both started blushing madly.

See all of our friends thought that we were poor and here on a scholarship. Which we are, the scholarship part I mean, we just don't want their pity so we killed Arella, Castor, and Polydeuces, and made Nyx, Ari and Janco.

"That is all I'm going to read tonight," I stated solemnly but this was a thick book, and I was going to make it last.

"AWWWWWWWWW, but we were just starting," pleaded Starfire.

"Star, we read a chapter, the introduction basically, tomorrow." I promised "All of you, I'll read you a chapter every night, this is one book I want to last." I got up with my final word.

_**You want to make your time with them last, **_ Intelligence chided,

_And if I do, I responded evenly_

_**You already know your own intentions, you know it's inevitable telling them, but it will soften them, I suppose it was smart. **_

_Thank you,_

Enough for today.

So how was it? Do you guys like it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Oh and I forgot, Disclaimer, I don't own the teen titans, or any of the characters from the show. But I do own Ari, Janco, etc. Lol, if only, if only, REVIEW GO ON CLICK ON IT, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!


End file.
